


We Belong to the Thunder

by phg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Porn With Plot, Smut, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: Alex, Maggie, and Lucy are together and happy when Lucy is sent on a secret mission/deployment. This is what Lucy finds waiting for her when she returns.AKAA smutty Director Sanvers one-shot.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	We Belong to the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) Consent is somewhat explicit here, but is also definitely standing and implied. Consent is sexy. ENTHUSIASTIC consent is sexy.
> 
> 2) This is my first time writing just a smutty one shot, so hopefully it doesn't come across as over-thought as much as I think it does.

Alex and Maggie had almost made a routine of date nights, now that Lucy had been gone for 4 months - in the beginning they’d still asked for tables for 3 out of habit when they made dinner reservations. They were grateful they’d already set the precedent for regular date nights before Lucy left - even if they were interrupted at least 60% of the time - it made Alex and Maggie focus on each other, make time for each other, instead of just waiting for Lucy. Because they didn’t know when Lucy would be back. They often didn’t even know when they’d hear from her. 

When the Army had started looking for someone to oversee an operation focusing on supposed alien incursions in south west Asia, Lucy had felt obligated to volunteer herself. The United States government was notoriously anti-alien and had no problem in interfering in other countries, and Lucy knew that with her background there could be a chance that she could steer the operation in such a way that saved as many lives as possible. Spending so much time with Maggie had brought her even closer to the grey areas of the law, but Lucy felt like it also made sense to keep her rank and position in order to work within the system to change it. So she’d left J’onn to run the DEO solo and shipped out to… somewhere.

  
Alex felt like a teenager as she slipped out of the Uber behind Maggie. It had been forever since she’d made out in the back seat of any vehicle, let alone with a stranger driving. Maggie quickly let them into the building and into the waiting elevator - thank god it was empty. As Maggie pushed the button for their floor Alex slid up against Maggie’s side, pushing her body into Maggie’s hip.

“Can’t wait till we get home, Danvers?”

Alex slid her lips down Maggie’s neck and let out a muffled “mph” that Maggie took to mean no. Maggie turned towards Alex, the hand not holding Alex’s high heels sliding down the back of Alex’s dress and pulling her close. Alex bit down then, pulling a moan from Maggie’s lips. Running her hands up the front of Maggie’s shirt to the collar, Alex bunched her fists and resumed the kissing that had been interrupted by leaving the Uber.

When the elevator dinged for their floor, Alex reluctantly drew away from Maggie. Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall towards their front door. When they reached the door Alex pushed Maggie against it. Her hands roamed all over Maggie, across the slightly exposed collar bone, down the V between her breasts - barely exposed by the slightly unbuttoned shirt - down the buttons, across her hips, down. Maggie groaned, her head slipping back to thump into the front door. Alex slid a leg between Maggie’s, her dress riding up dangerously high. 

“If you’d let me unlock the door Danvers, we could have a lot more fun.”

“What, you don’t think we can have fun in the hall? I’m wearing a dress - just for you. What if I’m not wearing anything underneath it? Then you could just slide your leg forward and let me ruin your pants, or slide a hand up - no one would ever know.”

Maggie’s breath hitched. Alex moved her leg even higher and Maggie could feel herself quickly losing her cool. She really didn’t want to do this in the hall, though. Pulling her head up, she kissed Alex, and flipped them so that Alex was pinned to the door. 

“Aw, no hallway sex?”

“Like you would really follow through with that Danvers,” Maggie said. 

They both pawed at Maggie’s pockets, trying to find the keys. Maggie wanted to fuck Alex all over every surface in the apartment NOW. Maggie wanted to get her shirt off, to feel her skin on Alex’s after she pulled that dress off. She wanted to have both hands free for this, wanted to drop Alex’s ridiculously high heels somewhere they wouldn’t draw attention. Finally fishing her keys out she was able to shakily slide the key in the lock while Alex’s hands and lips roamed. Maggie turned the knob and the door jerked open and slammed against the wall next to it, Alex stumbling backwards into it. 

Maggie gratefully dropped the heels and her keys on the other side of the door. Pushing herself into Alex Maggie fisted her hands in the dress. The kiss was bruising and they both moaned. As Alex started quickly unbuttoning Maggie’s shirt, Maggie’s glance flickered over the apartment, stuttering over - 

...stuttering over Lucy, dressed to the nines in her major’s uniform, leaning forward on the kitchen island, watching them. As Alex’s lips trailed down Maggie’s chest Lucy raised her finger to her lips, gesturing for Maggie to be quiet. Maggie felt like time froze then; just the feel of Alex’s lips on her skin, Alex’s hands running down Maggie’s back under her shirt, Lucy’s wicked grin. In that split second it was like no time had passed since Lucy had left - Maggie sized Lucy up, and tilted her head towards Alex - reading each other's minds. Lucy nodded. Maggie had never been more grateful to be sober, that they were both sober for this.

Alex’s gaze came back up, and Maggie pushed in. 

“Please- please Mags - I need you,” Alex breathed out.

Realizing they were still standing there with the door open, Maggie slid Alex along the wall and slammed the door. She grabbed the bottom of Alex’s dress and pulled it up and off, ruffling Alex’s hair. Alex… Alex was actually naked underneath the dress; Maggie was shocked, speechless for a second.

“Do you trust me Alex?” Maggie said when she regained her composure.

“Yes- yes- always, please, please Maggie.”

Maggie slid one hand into Alex’s hair, smiling at the feel of the undercut. With her boots still on she was almost eye-level with Alex. Taking a second to gaze into Alex’s eyes, Maggie saw the love, the need. Moving her other hand down Alex, Maggie could feel her shiver. Running her hand across Alex’s clit, Alex moaned and shuddered, her eyes slipping shut. 

“Mags- I’m- I’m so close already.”

Moving her hand from Alex’s hair to her waist, Maggie pivoted them and started backing Alex away from the door and into the room. Alex bit her lip, moans slipping out. Every time Maggie stepped forward her hand slipped, bumping Alex’s clit, getting closer and closer to slipping inside Alex. Alex was begging, whining. When they reached the middle of the room Maggie turned again, putting Alex’s back squarely to where Lucy stood watching. 

“Alright baby, you want to come?”

“Yes- Maggie- Maggie- I’ll- please.”

Maggie made eye contact with Lucy and nodded. The unmistakable sounds of Lucy’s heels clacked across the floor as Maggie pulled her hand away.

“Wha- Mag-”

“Remember to trust me,” Maggie said.

Lucy pressed up against Alex’s naked back as Alex registered what the sound of those shoes had meant, the wool suit and medals pressing into Alex’s back making Lucy’s identity clear. Lucy slid her hand around, down, and into Alex and whispered, “Okay, come for me then, Alexandra.”

As Lucy’s hand thrust into Alex, Alex’s senses overloaded. The orgasm rushed through her, everything going white. Alex could feel Lucy’s fingers inside her, the medals and wool at her back, and Maggie pressed into her front. Then her body started to tingle all over. 

The orgasm lasted forever, the aftershocks causing Alex to shiver. When she finally regained some awareness she felt Lucy shifting at her back. As Alex opened her eyes Lucy and Maggie kissed across her shoulder. It was sloppy, messy, wanting. Alex felt herself clench again around Lucy’s fingers watching them, and let out a moan. 

“Oh, baby, do you want more? Because I’m not done with you,” Lucy murmured into Alex’s shoulder.

“Luce- Lucy- you’re really here? Did you- Maggie did you know?” Alex asked, stuttering around the words through numb lips, still fluttering through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“No, I thought I’d surprise you both.”

Lucy slipped her fingers out of Alex and ran them across Maggie’s stomach under the open shirt, leaving a trail of Alex’s cum. Maggie twitched and dropped her head to Alex’s shoulder, hands around Alex and gripping Lucy’s uniform. A sob slipped out of her lips.

“Maggie. Baby. I’m here. I’m home. I’m okay. We’re okay. You’re okay,” said Lucy as Alex pulled Maggie closer for a hug before she slipped out from between them. Lucy pulled Maggie even closer as she began to cry in earnest, sobs tumbling out. They stood like that for long moments as Maggie cried herself out, Alex flitting off around the periphery - putting away her shoes, locking the door, getting them glasses of water.

As Maggie’s tears dried she stood a little straighter, pulling back a bit, watching Alex. Lucy turned as Alex stepped in front of them.

“I don’t think I’ve gotten a kiss yet,” Lucy said, as she pulled Alex towards her. Leaving one arm wrapped around Maggie’s waist, she pulled Alex in. As their tongues met Lucy slipped a hand into Alex’s hair.

“What happened to your hair Danvers?” said Lucy as she pulled back.

“Uh, I- I got an undercut. Vasquez talked me into it! And Maggie likes it and it doesn’t get in my way as much and it makes it easier to wear a helmet, which I thought you thought was important, and-”

Lucy laughed. “Relax, it’s sexy.”

“And gay,” Maggie added.

Alex groaned. 

“Yes, definitely, more of that,” said Maggie, her eyes darkening as they slid down Alex’s naked body. Alex blushed and both Maggie and Lucy watched as it slid down from her cheeks to her chest. 

“I mean, I, uh, I mean, I already- I already got…” Alex started.

“Aw, baby, can you even say it? You already came. All over my fingers, down my palm. I bet you’re still soaked. You haven’t come for Maggie yet, though. Do you want to come for her?” Lucy said.

Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights, uncertain after so long. She looked down as Lucy met her eye. 

“Whoa, Alex, baby, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” said Lucy. She pulled her arm from around Maggie so she could step forward into Alex’s space and wrap her in a hug, too. 

“No- I mean, yes- I mean, I want to… I want to be with you. Could- could I maybe take your jacket off?”

“Yes, Alex. Please.”

Alex reached forward then, and unbuttoned the coat, sliding it down Lucy’s arms and draping it carefully over the couch. Maggie stepped up behind Lucy and reached around to undo Lucy’s tie. Alex looked at Lucy for permission before slowly unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Maggie yanked it out of Lucy’s waistband so they could pull it down. Alex and Maggie moved in even closer then, so much of their bare skin touching Lucy’s. Lucy gasped. Maggie tangled her hand in Lucy’s bun, trying to get all the pins out. Alex leaned forward and ran her lips along Lucy’s neck, biting when she reached a pulse point. 

“Take off your shoes Lucy.”

Lucy kicked off her dress heels and suddenly she was exactly where they wanted her. With Alex’s height and Maggie’s boots, Lucy was surrounded. Alex turned Lucy around.

“Take off Maggie’s clothes.”

Then they were all fumbling at clothes, Alex sliding down to the ground to pull off Lucy's tights, Maggie’s boots. It felt electric, Lucy and Maggie moaning into kisses. 

“Bedroom, now.” Alex pushed them across the living room, up the stairs to the bed. Maggie pushed Lucy backwards onto the bed and crawled up to straddle her hips. Alex laid down next to Lucy, pulling her in for a kiss. Lucy felt Maggie’s wet center grinding down on her pubic bone and she moaned into Alex. Lucy broke the kiss, grabbed Maggie’s hips, and twisted her sideways, trying to gain traction. Alex sensed her intentions though and scrambled over Lucy to hover over Maggie.

“Hey! I was going to do that,” said Lucy.

“No you weren’t Lane,” Maggie laughed out.

Alex leaned down to kiss Maggie then, shutting her up. Moving her leg up to Maggie’s center she pressed down slowly. Shifting quietly, Lucy moved behind Alex. Lucy leaned forward until she was draped across Alex’s back, her chin resting on Alex’s shoulder, watching Maggie. 

“Seriously Lucy?” Alex huffed.

“What? Have you gotten out of shape without me?”

Alex shook her head.

“What if I did… this?” said Lucy, sliding her hand around Alex’s hip, down to her center, flicking her clit. Alex shuddered, her leg pushing into Maggie. Their groans filled the air, mixing together.   
  
“What about now, Alex? Can you handle this?”

Alex whimpered and nodded, trying to keep her balance.

“I don’t care about your pissing contest, I can’t handle this,” said Maggie and she pushed Alex and Lucy sideways, rolling onto her side to face them again. “Now, please, please, make me come. I can’t-”

At that Alex lunged forward into a kiss and Lucy switched her fingers from Alex’s clit to Maggie’s. Maggie’s free hand grabbed for Lucy, running nails down her back. 

“Please- pl- more- I need you, more,” said Maggie.

Alex slid her hand in and around the tangle until she was under Lucy’s hand. Looking into Maggie’s eyes, Alex slid her fingers slowly into Maggie. Maggie’s eyes rolled back and closed. Alex settled for a rhythm somewhere between twisting and thrusting, trying to work in the small space. As she would thrust forward it would drive Lucy’s fingers into Maggie’s clit. 

“God- please- Luce, Al- I need, please. I love you so much, I- I-, I’m gonna…”

Maggie threw her head back as the orgasm washed over her. As Lucy and Alex slowed their movements Maggie came back to herself. When she opened her eyes they were both watching her, pupils blown wide, Alex panting slightly, biting her bottom lip.

“Okay, Luce - flip her.”

Lucy immediately obeyed Maggie’s command, pulling her hand back from Maggie, grabbing Alex’s hips and pulling her up and over. 

“Hey!” said Alex as she flopped on the other side. As she scrambled to flip over and face her girls again, Lucy laughed, sliding back until her hips were flush with Maggie’s. 

Maggie propped her head up and leaned in, “Your turn Lucy,” she whispered, and bit down on Lucy’s earlobe. By the time Alex had finished flopping around Lucy’s eyes were closed and Maggie was smirking. Alex slid in close and ran a hand over Lucy’s breast, scraping a fingernail across her nipple. Lucy’s face tightened in pleasure - the most they might get out of her. Maggie reached down to rub Lucy’s clit, sliding down to pick up wetness, fingers slipping back and forth. Alex trailed her fingernail down, over Lucy’s stomach, across Maggie’s hand. She flipped her hand, exploring at Lucy’s entrance, wanting to be sure Lucy was ready. 

Lucy nodded tersely and Alex slipped a finger inside. Lucy’s body tightened even further. She bit her lip in concentration. Thrusting in and out Maggie and Alex developed a rhythm. They were gentle, careful - it had been so long. 

Grabbing Alex’s wrist suddenly, Lucy stopped them. “More- I- I need more,” she said, her voice breaking. 

Alex pulled back slightly and added a second finger, pushing again slowly. Lucy nodded, and Alex and Maggie resumed their rhythm. Lucy released Alex’s wrist and blindly reached forward to Alex’s body. Finding Alex’s hip, Lucy’s hand slid sideways, down, pushing between Alex’s legs.

“Luce- I, I already-”

At that Lucy pushed inside Alex for the second time that night. Alex’s hand stilled inside Lucy, totally distracted. 

“C’mon Danvers, you can multitask,” muttered Lucy as she thrust again. 

Lucy set the pace then, thrusting quickly into Alex. She knew Alex and Maggie wouldn’t break her, so she pushed hard. Alex’s fingers quickly caught up with Lucy, Maggie matching them. Thrusting deep, quick, hard. As Alex felt her orgasm approaching, she again faltered. Maggie didn’t give up her pace and as Lucy and Alex moved inside each other Alex came. The feeling of Alex fluttering around Lucy’s fingers sent her over the edge. 

Alex and Lucy slipped apart, Lucy shifting so she could kiss Maggie over her shoulder.

“I missed you. I missed you both, so much.”

“We missed you, too, Lucy. So much,” said Maggie.

“We’re so glad you’re here with us, safe,” added Alex.

Maggie pulled Alex’s hand up to her face, licking Lucy off her fingers. Alex and Lucy groaned again. 

“You have to stop, Sawyer - we have to stop. We can’t do this all night,” said Lucy.

Maggie smirked, her dimples popping. “Oh really, who’s going to stop me?”

They all paused and looked at each other and then as one said, “Kara.”

Suddenly the curtains rippled and Supergirl came tumbling through the window. 

“Did you guys call- Oh, Rao!” 

“Dammit Little Danvers! What did we tell you about knocking?!” Maggie growled as they all sat up, scrambling for anything to cover themselves.

“I mean, that I was supposed to, but I heard my name, loudly! You guys called me! Wait, is that- is that Lucy?”

By then Lucy was laughing so hard that she’d fallen over, her head in Maggie’s lap. 

“Yeah, and I think you broke her,” said Alex as Lucy snorted.

“Why don’t I just come back at another time?” said Kara, trying to adjust glasses that weren’t there.

“Yeah, Little Danvers, I think that might be best. We’ll call you. On the phone. Don’t wait up,” said Maggie.

At that they could see the tips of Kara’s ears blush even with her back turned. Without saying another word she disappeared through the window.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, Alex rolling her eyes at her sister. Between them Lucy was laughing so hard she was crying. Alex took the opportunity to slip out of the bed and get the long-forgotten water she’d poured earlier. Returning, she found Lucy’s laughs petering out as Maggie combed her hand through Lucy’s hair. Putting the water on the table next to the bed, Alex climbed back in, watching Maggie and Lucy.

They finally settled underneath the covers a few minutes later, limbs intertwined. There was so much to catch up, so much to check in on, but for now, they were together and they were safe.


End file.
